Twilight Songfic As You Sleep
by Dragonmage438
Summary: This is a songfic to the second book of the Twilight series, called New Moon. Enjoy!


_(Close your eyes, and I will be swimming_

_Lullaby's fill your room, and I will be singing)_

Bella slept, her face peaceful. Edward glanced out the window for a moment as he sang. He couldn't allow this to continue-It wasn't right. He had to leave her. She was human, and he-well he, no matter what Bella said, he was a soulless, undead creature who fed on the blood of the living.

_(Singing to only you)_

Bella turned over in her sleep, whispering something, and Edward ground his teeth. He knew what she was saying without even breaking tone in the lullaby.

_(Don't forget I'll hold your head_

_Watch the night sky fading red)_

He had promised he would watch over her. And he had left! Bella spun around her room, looking for something in it to give her comfort. She looked for the CD that Edward had given her, and when she found that it wasn't there, she sped around her room, tears falling down her face. She felt like she was being torn apart from the inside out.

_(But as you sleep, and no one is listening_

_I will lift you off your feet, I'll keep you from sinking)_

Bella laughed. She had heard his voice! His voice, sweet, soft worried for her. She knew now how to heal the hole. She wheeled the bikes into Jacobs garage. "Can you fix these?" She asked him. Jacob grinned.

_(Don't you wake up yet, cause soon I'll be leaving you)_

Edward couldn't be near his family. He left, vanishing. He couldn't think of anything but Bella. Her face swam in his head. At least she was better off now. But he might just have to kill himself to get her out of his heart. He kicked a rock, succeeding in both breaking his toe, and shattering the rock. He fought the urge to laugh. Bella would have found it funny.

_(Soon I'll be leaving you, but you won't be leaving me)_

"Hey, can we do that sometime?" Bella asked, excited. Jacob shook his head, but the sudden happiness in Bellas voice changed his mind. Anything for her happiness. "Sure." He said.

_(In the car, the radio leaves me searching for your star_

_A constellation of frustration driving home)_

Bella passed the cliff, frustration pounding in her heart. Jacob had finally let her in on his secret, and she couldn't handle it anymore. A Werewolf was her best friend, and the man she loved was a Vampire. She needed to hear his voice again. She stepped up to the edge of the cliff, and, grinning as Edwards angry and concerned voice rang in her ears, she jumped.

_(Singing my thoughts back to me, and watching heartache on TV)_

A thousand miles away, Alice bit her lip, and fought the urge to cry. Edward was so stupid! How could he think that just-leaving would help anything?

_(But as you sleep, and no one is listening_

_I will lift you off your feet, I'll keep you from sinking)_

Bella couldn't believe Jacob! If Edward died, she would never speak to him again. She nodded to Alice. "Well? Lets go!" She yelled. How could Edward even think of doing this? How?

_(Don't you wake up yet, cause soon I'll be leaving you)_

Edward glared at the Vampires. His face was a shadow, torn by grief and anger. "It would be a waste." Aro explained. Edward knew what he had to do then. "Well, then I would hate to use up any more of your time." He said, turning away.

_(Soon I'll be leaving you_

_But you won't be leaving me)_

The street was brightly lit, and Edward smiled. Perfect. Soon he would be will Bella again-soon he would see her beautiful face again. "EDWARD! STOP!" The voice was a thousand miles away. It was Bellas. He smiled, closing his eyes to ear it better. It was coming closer. So this was dying. It was not so bad, he had never even felt the blow that must have killed him. "Edward! Please, listen to me!" Bella barreled into him with the full force of her weight, but that was barely anything. Her eyes were red, but he was so happy to see her. "I'm not dead!" Bella said, holding onto him with all of her might.

_(Don't forget I'll hold your head, watch the night sky fading red)_

"NO!" Edward snarled, jumping forward as Jane smiled. He fell to the ground, writhing in agony. "Edward!" Bella yelled. Jane released her power, and Edward stood, placing himself firmly between the Vampire and the girl.

_(But as you sleep, and no one is listening_

_I will lift you off your feet, I'll keep you from sinking)_

Bella fought her lowering eyelids and won. Even if Edward was only with her because of guilt, she would loose not a moment of his company to sleep. She held him close in the car, feeling his arm around her, and she felt secure knowing that he would not leave her, not yet at least.

_(Don't you wake up yet, cause soon I'll be leaving you_

_Soon I'll be leaving you, but you won't be leaving me)_

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Bellas father was furious. Edward didn't recoil however. "I'm putting her upstairs, and then I'll go." He said. "No, you can't go!" Bellas voice was soft, and only Edward heard her as he climbed the stairs. "Don't worry, I'll come back." He whispered. "I can't stay away that long." He added. Bella nodded, relaxing. She was safe in his arms.


End file.
